With the development of the technologies of display manufacture, the liquid crystal display technology has been rapidly developed, and has substituted the conventional cathode ray tube displays and becomes the mainstream of flat panel displays in the future. In the technical field of liquid crystal displays, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has been widely used in the fields of televisions, computers or the like by virtue of its advantages of large size, high integration level, powerful function, flexible process, low cost, or the like.
Compared to the conventional thin film transistors, the organic thin film transistor has a less manufacturing cost and has a wider application value. However, since an organic material is used as a semiconductor layer in an organic thin film transistor, it is relatively difficult for the carriers of the source drain electrode to enter the semiconductor layer, which results in excessively large contact resistance between the source drain electrode and the semiconductor layer and reduces electrical properties of the thin film transistor.